


Naughty List

by HiddenViolet



Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [4]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Cages, Crossdressing, Dom Eames (Inception), M/M, Orgasm Denial, Size Kink, Smut, Sub Arthur (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Eames is on the naughty list but gets a present anyway.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: 2020 - 12 Days of Writing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054838
Kudos: 12





	Naughty List

“Arthur,” Eames crooned. “Come out, my sweet little present. I know that you’re in here. I may have ended up on the naughty list this year, but I sure as hell am still going to have my present. Do you want to see exactly how I ended up on the naughty list? It has to do with this sweet boy that sometimes shares a bed with me: that or a couch or a counter. I have him anywhere and everywhere. Right now, he’s all bound up with red ribbon as a present to me but hiding because he’s shy.”

Arthur slipped out, dressed in red and white lingerie and a pair of red stilettos. Eames’ eyes traveled up and down his lean, narrow body. He let out a whistle and couldn’t help but notice that Arthur had added something to the ensemble that Eames didn’t remember requesting.

“Did you put yourself in a cage? What a naughty little creature I have. He definitely has to be the reason I ended up on the naughty list. I don’t think Santa is going to buy that I just have no self-control. Although if he ever laid eyes on you this way, I imagine that he would. Come here and show yourself to me. You are absolutely stunning.”

Arthur gave a little twirl to show off out the outfit he and Eames had picked out together all of those weeks ago. The cock cage had been a last-minute addition. Arthur had decided that for this particular scene, he wanted to be chaste. To be forced into remaining in one shape and unable to cum until Eames released him.

“Where’s the key, darling?”

Arthur sent him a coy smile and turned around. He bent over the bed and presented his ass for Eames to see. There, hanging on a ribbon between the two cheeks, was the key. Eames grinned and took the key, making sure to cop a good feel during it.

“Alright, love, onto the bed. I want to ravish you for real tonight. Not just hurried blow and hand jobs in bathrooms. A proper, honest to God, leave you with a limp, fucking. The kind that will leave you begging for more and begging for less. In the morning, you’ll moan at even the thought of moving around. I am going to _wreck_ you.”

“Ah! Eames! Please! I want all of that and more. Please, make that a promise you keep. Maybe if you treat me right, you might get off the naughty list. Earn back being nice and get a lovely Christmas present.”

Eames slapped his ass twice. “Cheeky brat. Spread those luscious legs for me so I can ravish your sweet self. You are going to be lucky if I even allow you to cum. I now have the key to your cock. I could just leave you locked up. You could spend the rest of the night desperately wanting to cum and knowing that I won’t let you. Utterly controlled and stripped of even the power of cumming when you want to. Completely under my control.”

Arthur threw his head back and moaned desperately at the feeling. Eames smirked and began to handle his ass, squeezing and testing it several times. Occasionally he slapped it to make a point. Once he had his fill of groping the perfect mounds, he pulled out a bottle of lube.

Eames liked to make prepping into a type of foreplay. Using it as a way to make his partner absolutely gagging for it. Force them to beg and plead just to receive his cock. It was an incredibly enjoyable experience. Arthur, in particular, was so sensitive that it was almost better than just fucking him. The sounds he made were incredible, and Eames wasn’t distracted by his cock in that warmth.

He started teasingly with a single finger. He and Arthur fucked enough that a single finger was really just a tease, despite how tight Arthur was all the time. They had just reached the point where he was partially stretched pretty much all of the time.

The exception, of course, is when they were working other jobs and not together. Then Arthur would spend all that time tightening back up, and often their first time after a lengthy job was practically virginal. This was not one of those times.

After a few minutes of Arthur huffing at him and trying to encourage him along, Eames allowed for a second finger to slide inside the channel. Arthur moaned at the feeling of finally getting what he so desperately wanted. Eames grinned and started to scissor them. He searched out that special spot inside of Arthur and pressed against it.

Arthur moaned and bucked up into the feeling. Eames, feeling just a little mean, leaned forward and pressed his tongue against the opening as well. Arthur wailed at the sensation and tried to push backward. Eames held him in place and refused to give him anymore.

“Oh, love, you know the rules. You aren’t getting anything more than the teasing and the fingering until you beg. Be a good boy and tell daddy just how badly you want it. Then maybe I’ll slip my dick into your arse. As for cumming, well, you have to be very good for that.”

“Please! Eames! God, I need it so badly. You are the only person I’ve ever known who can do this to me. You have to give me more. If you don’t start getting ready to fuck me, I’ll go out and find someone who can take me properly.”

Eames growled possessively and slid another two fingers into Arthur’s hole. He wiggled and stretched them in the tight channel. Just because he wasn’t quite as tight as when they were on a job, he was always still pretty tight. His tiny body just wasn’t made for taking cock. His scissoring seemed to satisfy Arthur because Arthur quit threatening him.

Most of the lingerie and the shoes were still on, and Arthur knew it would only turn Eames on more. He loved it when Arthur wasn’t just physically very slim, but that he was dressed effeminately. It was part of the reason he had done his little hide and seek routine. Eames already knew what the outfit was because he had picked it out for Arthur to wear.

Arthur still wanted to surprise him and make him work for it. He had forced Eames to seek him out. To go through their house room by room until he found Arthur as his treat. Then once he had done all that, he got to see the next surprise. That, of course, being that Arthur had chosen to be chaste for this particular game.

Eames allowed himself a few more minutes of fingering. He knew that if he waited too long and did it too much, Arthur would begin to lose interest. That had once ended with Arthur actually leaving and them not finishing. Which had then led to both of them dropping badly. Therefore, Eames now knew that he couldn’t torment his sweet boyfriend too long; otherwise, things would turn out bad.

“Alright, love, time to get on with the main attraction. Here’s the question though, do you want to cum? Or do you want to be left in your little cage like the naughty boy you are—forced into being chaste for me?”

Arthur hesitated for a moment. He did want to cum tonight; that was pretty much the reason for sex. However, when he held off in the morning, his orgasm would be even better, and he loved being denied. Loved the sheer power that Eames held over him that he wasn’t able to do anything about.

“Don’t let me cum. Make me be chaste the entire time.”

Eames grinned like a shark and surged up to kiss him. He slipped his tongue in and stole Arthur’s breath away. “Your wish is my command, darling. You will be completely under my control. Unable to get hard, unable to cum, simply forced to take everything I give you and not properly enjoy it. Don’t worry, tomorrow I will make you cum so hard you won’t remember your own name.”

Eames slicked up his cock and positioned it at Arthur’s hole. He teased it gently in and then pressed just the head in. Arthur moaned and glared half-heartedly at him. Eames gave him a shit-eating grin back and just stopped where he was.

“I don’t know why it is you care that I’m not pressing in. You can’t properly enjoy it anyway. You are chaste for me, darling.”

“Fuck you, I can still enjoy the feeling of you pressing deep inside of me. Splitting me open on your massive cock, making me take you so deep inside of my channel that I can hardly stand it.”

“Oh love, flattery will get you absolutely everywhere.” Eames snapped his hips forward and buried his cock inside of Arthur.”

Arthur cried out and bucked upward. His hips thrust in the air, and he squirmed at the feeling of being so full but still unable to get hard. He whimpered delightedly at the control Eames had over him. Reveled in the sense of being completely and utterly owned. They didn’t do this often, but when they did, it was unbelievable.

Eames began thrusting forward, snapping his hips back and forth and setting an absolutely brutal pace. Arthur did his best to join in, but Eames wasn’t having it. He gripped both of Arthur’s wrists in one hand and pinned them above his head. Arthur twisted in his grip and tried to pull away. He always fought when it came to being restrained.

This time Eames didn’t let him. He wanted to have Arthur entirely under his control, which often meant that he needed to pin Arthur and remove his mobility. It was a lot of work because Arthur was genuinely very fit. However, the reward was completely worth it.

As wound up as he was, Eames wasn’t surprised when he didn’t last very long. He gave a few more of his punishing thrusts and then came deep inside of Arthur. Arthur gave one last helpless moaned at being filled and slumped exhaustedly against the bed. Eames smiled at him and released his hands. He pulled out and flopped down next to Arthur.

“I’ll clean up in a minute.”

“You don’t need to do that, love. I can get it. Part and parcel with being the dom.”

Arthur leveled him with a look. “I didn’t do any of the work beyond getting all dressed up. I didn’t even orgasm. I should be the one doing the cleaning up.”

Eames pulled Arthur closer to him and pressed his head to his chest. “Love, you are so close to the edge of a drop that I don’t want you anywhere near work. Just because you didn’t cum doesn’t mean that this wasn’t a scene, and it certainly doesn’t mean you won’t drop. Let me look after you. We both that that is the best way to avoid a drop from both you and me. Besides, I like doing it. Just relax, you don’t need to take care of everything here. You can relinquish control to me; I will look after you. I always do.”

Arthur sighed and leaned against him heavily. “I do trust you; you know. I trust that you will care for me whether or not I drop. But it’s so hard for me when we are working towards these big jobs. I have to be in control at all times; otherwise, things will skid out of control.”

“I know, love. That’s fine, but here you are, mine and mine alone. That means you do as I tell you, and you let me look after you and be in control. Besides, that’s what you so desperately need these days. You just lay back, relax, and let me do my job. Everything’s alright, and it’s going to keep being alright. You are here with me, and that’s all that really matters to me. Clear?”

Arthur nodded into his chest and closed his eyes.


End file.
